Engaging the FluxCapacitor: Warehouse Style
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: Pete, Myka, and Claudia have to track the famous time-traveling DeLorean. After locating, they accidentally get sent through time. Where will it take them? Slight Pete/Myka romance eventually. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first WH13 fic and I'm eager to see what you all think. I hope you all like the Back to the Future references. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WH13 or Back to the Future [even though I have the movie memorized.]**

"Pete!" a disgruntled voice yells, while the owner is holding her purple goop-covered curls away from her face. "You missed!"

"Sorry, Myka," her partner grins and reaches towards the Artifact in her hand.

"Gloves," Myka reminds Pete Lattimer.

"Right," he winced at Agent Bering's no-nonsense tone. Now, she was mad at him. "Who would've guessed that the purple goo would be so great in your hair?"

"Funny, Pete," she flicks a handful of goo at him. They had stopped referring to it by the technical name Artie used—neutralizer. "Hurry up."

"I'm ready. Cover," he drops the Artifact into the goop. It heavily flashes, and then the partners turn back to each other.

"One explosive in the form of a light bulb, neutralized," Myka says, putting it in the back of their car. Needless to say, after the psych they'd played on Artie, they were no longer allowed anywhere near his car. "I never knew that Tesla and Edison hated each other that much."

"I'm sure that there's a lot of things we don't know about the two of them," he casually pats the Tesla in his holster.

"True," she shrugs, getting into the passenger's seat. It was Pete's turn to drive. Due to their arguing about who got to drive, Artie had decided that if they were driving anywhere, they had to take turns.

"Yeah. There's a lot of things we didn't know a month and a half ago," Pete starts the car. "Mayan bloodstones could kill you; people can get stuck in looking glasses; uhh, what else?"

"A football can circle the globe like a boomerang; chairs can be hypnotizing…" Myka adds.

"Teens can break into top-secret government warehouses, and bug spine-things can make it impossible for you to die," he lifts one shoulder in a shrug. Turning back towards Nowhere, South Dakota, he thinks some more. "Umm, switch bodies with a crazy murdering chick; see ghosts."

"That was kind of creepy," she points out. "Who knew that quartz could do so much, I mean stop us from seeing things?"

"Yeah. You still have goop in your hair," he supplies helpfully.

"Thanks, Pete," she says sarcastically.

After driving almost two hours without conversation, he asks, "How's the ferret?"

"Pete?"

"Not me. The ferret," he stresses.

Her cheeks turn pink, but she says, "Right. Uh, he's good. Driving Artie up a wall and entertaining Leena and Claudia."

"Like me?"

"Yes, Pete," she rolls her eyes, trying to pretend that he hadn't just realized the reason she named the ferret after him.

"Hmm. You should let me name it."

"What do you have in mind?" she asks, knowing she would probably never take the suggestion.

"Pete!"

"Yes, I will let you name it. What about the ferret's name?" she asks, staring at the open road ahead of them.

"No, Myka. That's what you should name the ferret: Pete."

"You want me to name it after you?"

"Yep," he says proudly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he repeats. He didn't expect her to agree, especially not so fast. "You're really gonna name it Pete?"

"Why not? You're alike, you know," Myka shrugs.

"Cute, playful, adorable, and irresistible?" he smiles.

"Ahh, no. How about annoying, childish, and mischievous?"

"Both," he grins, turning down the road to the Warehouse.

"Right," she rolls her eyes for Pete's benefit.

"What are you waiting for? I found another Artifact," Artie calls.

"Coming, Artie," both agents call simultaneously.

"Did you find the Edison Explosive?"

"Yes, Artie," Myka hands him the bulb in the purple bag.

"Good, good. CLAUDIA!" he yells up the stairs of Leena's B&B.

"Coming, Artie," the teen runs down the stairs. "What?"

"Sit. I located new Artifact happenings."

"What does this have to do with me?" she asks.

"You'll see," Artie hands a folder to his agents.

"Dude, it's a DeLorean!" Pete exclaims.

"Yes, Pete," Artie looks at him through his glasses. "Anyways, this is what you'll be looking for."

"Wait, are you telling me that Back to the Future was _real?"_

"Of course not, Pete. Ms. Fredrick would never allow the film industry to misuse an artifact like that, even if it was not in our possession, which it is not," Artie elucidates.

Pete turns to Myka with an eyebrow raised, asking for a better and understandable explanation.

"No. I assume we plan to use the movie as plausible deniability," she questions Artie with a glance.

"Yes, once you find it," Arthur "Artie" Nielson says. "Supposedly, the owner recently sold it for a very large amount, saying it was a movie prop. Before it could be paid for, the car was stolen."

"Does it really travel through time?" Pete asks eagerly.

"If I knew, so would you," Artie says, looking at him.

"Artie," Claudia asks in a slightly whiney voice, "Why am I here?"

"You're going with them."

**There's the first chapter! Hooray! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own WH13 or Back to the Future [even though I have the movie memorized.]**

"Pete," Claudia moans, entering the living room of Leena's B&B. "Myka's already in the car. What's taking so long?"

"I'm almost ready. You didn't have to lug all the suitcases to the car. I don't know who had more, you or Myka," he whines, and grabs his own bag. "I'm ready."

"Good," she flicks a piece of hair from her face, running ahead of him down the stairs.

"You're completely sure that you didn't take any Artifacts?" Artie asks, glaring at her bag.

"Yes, Artie. I promise I did not take any Artifacts with me," she raises her right hand like a boy scout.

"Good. Where _is_ Pete?" he looks at his watch. "Myka will not be happy."

"I'm here," he says, descending the steps. "I will get in the car. Hey, Leena. Any cookies for us?"

"Sorry Pete, Myka already packed them. For the plane ride," she clarified.

"Darn."

"Pete!" Myka calls from the car.

"I am here, My-ka," he stresses her name. "I am getting the car. With _your_ bags, might I add."

"We're going to miss our plane," Agent Bering huffs.

"We are in the car. Bye Artie," Pete waves to his boss as they pull away from the Warehouse.

"We are so going to be la-ate," Myka reminds him.

"Chill, Myka," Claudia says from the back seat. "Eee!"

"What?" both agents ask, whipping around.

"Pete!" the teen holds up the ferret.

"Pete," Myka chides, glancing at her pet in the rearview mirror, "you were supposed to stay with Leena."

The rodent just chatters, and slinks up Claudia's arm.

"How are we supposed to get that past luggage check?" Pete asks.

"It's tiny. He can sit still long enough in my bag," Claudia says, staring at the adults with a pleading look.

"Alright," Pete grudgingly agrees.

"Well, hide him quick. We are going to miss the plane," Myka parks the car and vaults from her seat.

"Don't be so pessimistic, we'll make it," Pete says, not quite sure himself.

Myka slips her keys into her jacket pocket, and they enter the terminal.

"We held the plane for you. A government officer, a Mrs. Fredric, called, ordering us to hold the plane. Something about a national emergency," the flight attendant glances at them curiously.

"Yeah. It could be," Pete flashes a grin her way.

"C'mon, hotshot," Myka pushes him onto the plane. "I thought you would've learned about flirting. You remember what happened last time, when we were looking for the happiness record?"

"Shut up," he says, still making eyes at the girl. "You were into that dude… Jeff Weaver."

"I was not. I was gathering evidence," Myka replies, smacking his leg.

"Yeah, right. Alice made a diversion the same way," he adds without thinking.

"What?" Myka asks, her eyes widening. "Tell me, Pete."

"Uhh."

"Pete," she says, her voice like a warning growl, "I remember most of the mission. I was distracting the guy, you had the girl. Is that what you were talking about?"

"Uh, no."

"Myka, let it go. The plane's about to take off," Claudia says.

"You know, too," Myka's eyes narrow.

"Possibly," Claudia chokes out.

"Pete."

"Fine," he mopes. "Alice was lock-picking her way into a room, and a guard was coming. She grabbed me and attacked me."

"Attacked?" Claudia asks in an amused voice. "That's not what you told me."

"Traitor," he spits out. "Fine. You, _she, **kissed**_ me."

"She kissed you?" Myka asks, horrified. Having a relationship with a coworker was not something she wanted to repeat, but another person in her body had already kissed the man.

"Yeah. She, uh… _you…_ looked…" he stammers.

"What?" she asks, suspicious.

"Hot."

"Really, Pete?" Claudia asks, snorting in amusement.

"Not funny, Claudia. Stay out of it, teeny," he snaps. Myka punches him in the arm. "Sorry, Claudia."

"Thank you," she says, then turns to the other female, "_Myka!"_

"What? I said thank you," Pete pouts.

"Cuz she punched you," Claudia says.

"It's okay. Most men don't know how to express their emotions, so they revert to insults and anger," Myka says in a soothing voice. "My father taught me that."

That had been the second time she had negatively mentioned her father, Pete reflected, wisely choosing to remain silent.

He closes his eyes, and before he knows it, the plane is landing.

"Welcome to Hill Valley," the pilot greets them as they disembark the airplane.

"You know, this is really cool. I mean, the movie is set here too. I didn't even know it was a real place," Pete comments.

"Yeah, I've never seen this movie," Claudia points out, covertly petting Pete—the ferret, obviously.

"No way. What about you Myka? I mean, I know your bookworminess meant you barely got out into the world of TV and movies, but _it's a **classic.**_"

"Pete," Myka rolls her eyes, "I have watched it, thank you very much."

"Oh."

"Tell me what happens!" Claudia exclaims.

"Umm," Pete says. "I dunno how to summarize it. Myka."

The female agent rolls her eyes and grabs her suitcase from baggage claim. "Dr. 'Doc' Emmet Brown invented a time machine, out of a DeLorean. It runs on plutonium, which he had to acquire from Libyan terrorists. He was showing his friend, teenage Martin 'Marty' McFly, and the Libyans attacked. Brown was shot, and Marty tried to outrun them in the DeLorean. He inadvertently activated the flux-capacitor (which is what makes time travel possible) and was sent to the year 1955. He had to try and get back to the future, but he also interfered with his parents' first meeting and jeopardized his existence. With the help of the Brown from 1955, he put them back together and harnessed the power of a lightning bolt to get Back to the Future."

"Nice," Claudia smiles. "So, a teen saved the day, and the future?"

"Yes," Pete replies grumpily at her enthusiasm. "Don't go getting any ideas."

"C'mon, _Agent **Lattimer**_**, **where's your sense of humor?" Claudia asks, jumping up and down eagerly. "Where are we going first? This is the first time I've been out of the Warehouse since Artie brought me back and I met Mrs. Fredric."

"Yes, Claudia. We know," Myka says, "but we need to keep a low profile."

"What's less low profile than an excitable teen?"

"Pete!" Claudia pouts. "This is an important—"

"And serious," Myka adds.

"—matter! Don't make it a joke," the teen scolds.

"Ms. Bering? Myka Bering?" a man asks.

"Yes," Myka answers hesitantly.

"I don't suppose you recognize me. I'm from CIA, New York. What brings you out here?" the man inquires.

"Oh, new work," she smiles artificially. "I apologize, but do you mind telling me your name?"

"Myka, I'm hurt. I know you depended on Sam the most, but I thought you would recognize your _other_ old partner," the man grins. "I am a geek, but still…"

"Nick!" Myka returns the grin. "It's been forever. What are you doing out here? You're very far away from your computer."

"I took your advice, and decided to get out of the office," he smiles, straightening his tie. "Who's your friend?"

"Lattimer, Agent Pete Lattimer," Pete answers tersely. "Her partner."

"Oh," he replies, shaking a little. "And, who are you, young lady?"

"My name is Claudia, and I'm eighteen!" she flicks her hair from her face haughtily. "I'm smarter than you, and managed to hack…"

"Claudia, this is not the place," Myka warns. "Nick, it's been nice talking to you, but we have to go. Work never stops, ya know."

"Right, of course. Hey, here's my number, in case you wanna talk about Sam and… Dallas," he hands her a business card.

Pete glares at the other man, and grabs Myka's wrist. "Time to go, sorry."

"Pete," Myka says, allowing him to drag her towards an awaiting Claudia, who was holding a taxi for them, "what was that all about?"

"What?" he asks, buckling his seat belt.

"You trying to yank my arm off to get me away from Nick…" she clarifies.

"Nothing," Pete answers.

"That was so something," Claudia says. "How could you ever work with that guy?"

"He's a CIA geek; harmless," she smiles warmly, "but a good friend."

"He seems…" Pete stops his words as the taxi pulls over near a diner. "Why are we stopping?"

"Town is right here, sir. The collector owns that building right there," he points to an old building that looked exactly like the diner in the movie. "Kept as many of the props as possible. The man's a kook, tried to keep everything the same after the movie ended. Some locals just got too into it."

"Thanks," Myka hands the man a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Enjoy your stay in Hill Valley," the man says, driving away.

"So, we try to find a hotel first?" Claudia asks, leading the way to an inn.

"Hi, welcome to Hill Valley. Can I help you?" a blonde asks, smacking her gum.

"We'd like two rooms please," Myka says.

"We only got one, it's the 30th anniversary of the movie. Everybody's in town for the festivities," she looks down at the registration book. "The honeymooners' suite is still available, but that's it. The couple who booked it aren't coming."

_Got?_ Claudia mouthed at the agents, questioning the horrible grammar.

"How many beds?" Myka asks.

"Uh, one," the girl says. "It's for _honeymooners._ Your daughter can like, sleep on the couch."

"I'm not their daughter," Claudia says, reaching for the room key. "And I get the bed."

"Nuh-uh," Pete snatches the key from her, setting it on the desk. "We're _not_ married."

"Oh. Sorry, it's all that's available," the girl rolls her eyes.

Myka pulls Pete away from the desk. "We deal with this a lot. Why do they always think we're _married?"_

"I dunno." Pete turns toward the girl, "Can't you give a couple that room for free, and we'll pay the same amount for a regular room?"

"Sorry, boss won't allow it. Let me show you to your room, if you still want it. We're the only hotel in town, by the way," she adds, standing up. "There is a couch, and plenty of space on the floor in the suite. I'm sure you could work it out."

"Thanks," Myka replies in a brusque voice. They enter the room, and Myka puts her bags near the foot of the bed.

"Enjoy your stay at the Wild West Inn of Hill Valley," the girl closes the door.

The room lived up to its name, being decorated in sandy colors that reminded one of the West. The bed was a pine frame with a study looking mattress. Candles were placed strategically around the room and there was only a single light, hanging from the ceiling, in the bedroom. The other room in the suite consisted of a breakfast nook, a couch, and an entertainment system. The bathroom was large, featuring a hot-tub and shower. Two large, fluffy bathrobes hung in the closet, emblemized with two curly W's. The floor space, however, did not live up to the girl's hype. It was few and far between, filled with large dressers in the bedroom and a coffee table in the living room.

Myka sat down on the bed. "I call this."

"Not fair. I always get the floor," Pete whines.

"This has happened to you guys before?" Claudia asks from her spot on the couch. "This is mine, by the way."

"Yes, it has," Pete sits down on the floor. "So, where to first?"

"I think I should watch the movie," the teen mentions, holding up the DVD from a basket next to the couch. "It's on the house!"

"So, we're going to the museum, I guess," Myka says, getting up.

"Fabulous," Pete replies sarcastically.

"Smile, they'll think we're going to arrest them," Myka says. "Here," she throws him a zip-lock bag, "cookies."

"Really?" he opens it, and inhales happily. "Mmm."

"You good now? Can we go?" Myka asks.

"Yep."

**So, as you've realized, this has spoilers for up to about the end of Regrets. MacPherson, just hasn't been mentioned yet. [In this story], so I guess it is a little AU-ish... but everything else is the same. **

**Review!**


End file.
